Mafia Caliente: Como el vodka y la Pizza
by vicky lau
Summary: La mafia, aquel grupo criminal que nació en Italia y se extendió a todo el mundo. Sus principales exponentes son Italia, Rusia, Japón e incluso Hong Kong. Los negocios deben cumplirse, sino se deben pagar las consecuencias. Esta es la historia de un trato entre los Branginsky y los Vargas y como el fallar en un trato puede acercarlos al amor..
1. cap1 El pacto

Bueno creo que este es mi primer fanfic de Hetalia, me anime a hacerlo gracias a una apreciada amiga que es mi Italia (hola sixi -ella también tiene un par de roitas en su cuenta jojojo-), es por eso que este es un fanfic de una pareja crack viva el Roita (Rusiax Italia) y bueno es un regalo para ella y para todos los que quieran leerlo y les guste n-n

**Disclaimer:** Italia y todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen HidekazHimaruya

PD: se usan los nombres Humanos. AU.

-/-

La familia Vargas, una de las más importantes familias de la mafia italiana, tenía gran poder armamentístico y territorial; su mercado distribuía drogas y armas a todo el continente europeo.

La cabeza conocida de la familia era Lovino Vargas, alias Romano Vargas, un chico de cabello café oscuro del que sobresalía un extraño rulo al lado derecho de su cabeza, de ojos color avellana, 25 años y habilidades especiales en combate y táctica; era el nieto mayor de Rómulus quien fundó la casa y comenzó el negocio familiar. El tenía un hermano gemelo, Feliciano Vargas, alias Veneciano Vargas, de cabello café claro-rojizo también tenía un rulo, pero este estaba ubicado al lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en su boca y solía mantenerse un poco alejado de los negocios familiares; pero algunas veces acompañaba a su hermano gemelo en estos.

-Merde (mierda) maldición, son unos…. los odio, que se mueran.

-¿Qué pasa hermano? ¿Por qué estas de mal humor? ¿Quieres pasta?

-Cállate estúpido fratello (hermano), los malditos de la familia Wang han destruido una de las cargas de droga que iba a Rusia y ahora la mafia de allá está molesta conmigo.

-Ve~ ¿eso está mal?

-¿Cómo preguntas eso idiota?- le dijo realmente molesto- la familia Branginsky es la peor y dicen que su líder puede matar con la mirada. Quedarles mal en algún negocio es como firmar tu acta de muerte ¿Qué diría nuestro difunto abuelo sobre esto? Soy lo peor que le ha pasado a este linaje, deshonor para toda la familia Vargas creo que no puedo con esto- suspira- ahora debo ir a Rusia… creo que moriré maldición- golpea la mesa colocando una cara de impotencia y se levanta de golpe.

-No te preocupes fratello yo no te dejare solo- le dijo Feliciano con determinación.

-No sé si alegrarme por tu idiotez o preocuparme por ti bastardo. Además ¿Quién cuidara nuestros negocios mientras no estamos?- le dijo Romano dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Tenemos muchos hombres de confianza, así que vamos- le dijo Feliciano con una sonrisa y sobándose la cabeza por el golpe.

-Romano´spov-

Después de dejar al bastardo de Golver1, uno de mis hombres a cargo, me fui a Rusia con mi estúpido fratello y con el bastardo de Antonio mi guarda espaldas, su figura un poco más alta que la mía, su piel trigueña y ojos esmeralda, cabello café revoloteado, su redondo y lindo trasero, su sonrisa y su emmm… su apariencia, él es muy fuerte y podía defenderme de cualquier peligro ¡No! no es que yo necesitara protección, pero no era mi obligación pelear, además a él le gusta defenderme.

En el aeropuerto alguien nos estaba esperando, un chico de apariencia frágil, no era más alto que yo, se veía demasiado delgado y su cabello café a los hombros lo hacía ver un poco femenino, pero no hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias, al mirarlo detalladamente pude notar varias armas bajo su abrigo, su manera de caminar era precavida y sigilosa, ese chico de cabellos cafés nos hablo en italiano y ahí supe que iba a la casa de la familia Branginsky.

-Veneciano'spov-

Creo que fue una mala idea decirle a mi hermano que le acompañaría, no sé si estoy temblando de frío o de miedo, Rusia es fría, aún en verano y todas las personas se ven sospechosos; dan miedo, tienen cara de pocos amigos y hablan un idioma muy extraño.

En el aeropuerto alguien se dirigió a nosotros y nos dijo en mal italiano: -Ciao, era in attesa(hola, les estaba esperando)- El señor Iván me dijo que los guiara- quien nos hablo era un chico de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos verde-amarillo, un poco delgado y de la misma altura que mi hermano y yo. Mi hermano me dijo que ese era uno de los hombres de Iván Branginsky y que ahora nos llevaba a la casa de ellos.

El chico comenzó a caminar frente a nosotros y decidimos seguirle, se detuvo a las afueras del aeropuerto frente a un jeep, no era un auto de nuestra preferencia pero aún así nos montamos, este auto nos llevo hasta la entrada de la mansión Branginsky

-Romano´spov-

El chico que nos llevo en jeep, más adelante nos dijo que se llama Toris Laurinatis y que nos dirigíamos para donde la familia Branginsky, antes de llegar pensé que el tipo vivía en una casa grande pero al llegar me di cuenta queen realidad ese tipo vive ¡En una puta mansión! Ahora tenía mucho más nerviosismo que antes, habían hecho negocios conmigo y puede que solo hubiesen gastado poco de su fortuna pero aun así me harían pagarla. El lugar parecía un palacio, es más, se veía más grande que el mismísimo kremlin, ya habíamos caminado unos 20 minutos desde la reja principal y aun no llegábamos a la puerta de la casa. El jardín principal tenía muchos árboles sin hojas o con pocas de ellas, no es que estuviera viendo mucho los arboles, mi atención estaba fija en el montón de fuentes con diferentes esculturas en mármol y con piedras preciosas incrustadas.

-Hermano este lugar es hermoso- me dijo Feliciano mirando todo con impresión.

-Porque tiene que hacer tratos conmigo si tiene tanto dinero – pensé mirando una estatua de una sirena con ojos de jade.

-Hermano ¿No es peligroso mostrar tantos lujos?- pregunto Feliciano mirando otra de las fuentes.

-No lo sé, esta mansión esta bañada en oro- simplemente no sabía que responder, en Italia era un poco peligroso mostrar los lujos de este negocio o podrían atraparte, pero aquí no parecía importar.

- Ya casi llegamos, POR SU BIEN -enfatizó en las palabras- dejen de cuestionar las acciones del señor Branginsky- nos dijo Toris mirándonos y abriendo la puerta de la mansión.

Antonio estuvo todo el tiempo sonriente mirando el interior de la mansión, si afuera era increíble, por dentro era indescriptible, era como un sueño, era como el castillo de un zar o algo así. Había muchos empleados y sirvientes además de otros lujos y tesoros.

El chico de cabello café, nos llevo por varios pasillos hasta que llegamos a una gran puerta de roble, parecía la entrada de un despacho, tocó la puerta, dijo algo en ruso al recibir respuesta nos dijo que pasáramos. Nos abrió la puerta pero él no entró y salió dándonos una última mirada que interprete como lastimera.

La habitación en la que estábamos estaba pintada de rojo y había sillones de cuero negro, no podía negarlo, el sujeto ese tenía buen gusto, casi como el mío pero no mejor, estaba observando la decoración del lugar cuando escuche una voz como de inframundo dirigiéndose a nosotros

-¡Privet! (hola)hermanos Vargas-

-veneciano´spov-

Cuando escuche esa infantil pero cruel voz se me acelero el corazón, comencé a sudar frío y quise salir corriendo de ese lugar inmediatamente, pero no podía dejar a mi fratello solo, menos, cuando fui yo quien se ofreció a acompañarlo,mi hermano se puede ver rudo y muy fuerte, pero en verdad tiene miedo de muchas cosas.

Luego pude ver a el dueño de esa voz, era un chico de cabello rubio cenizo, tan cenizo que se veía casi blanco, el chico era demasiado alto, su nariz era grande pero no se veía mal en su caraque mostraba un gesto serio y sonriente al tiempo, pero esa sonrisa era aterradora, tenía unos ojos de un color que jamás había visto, eran violetas y nos miraban fijamente a mi hermano y a mí; luego saltaban hacia Antonio y volvían a nosotros.

Comenzó a hablar con mi hermano y yo no me entere de la conversación, al principio no la seguí porque quería irme de aquí y estaba ideando un plan de escape, pero luego me perdí, viendo a ese hombre sentado allí y mientras más le miraba el miedo se me iba. En verdad, a pesar de su tamaño debería tener aproximadamente la misma edad que mi hermano y yo, su piel era pálida y hasta lucia delicada, sus ojos violáceos, a pesar de estar serios ocultaban algo, como una gran tristeza que nadie podría comprender, pero mientras hablaba con mi hermano puso de nuevo ese gesto aterrador y sus ojos mostraron una mirada tan fría como el hielo que me hizo sobresaltar, en ese momento le puse atención a la conversación

-Tenemos un trato no puedes pasarte de esas ciudades que te he dicho y debes mantenerme informado de los movimientos de la mafia asiática- dijo mi hermano levantándose de su asiento, no me di cuenta cuando se había sentado.

-Ja, ja que lindo eres, dándome ordenes, pero sabes, debo pedirte un pequeño favor - le dijo el ruso con esa sonrisa infantil y espeluznante de antes.

Al parecer el comentario enfadó a mi hermano y le pregunto de mala gana que era lo que necesitaba.

-Necesito un guía, no conozco muchos lugares fuera de Rusia, si quiero conocer otros territorios de Europa necesito alguien que me acompañe en eso- dijo con un gesto que parecía al de un niño pequeño pidiendo dulces a su madre.

-Está bien- dijo mi hermano rodando los ojos- Antonio tú serás su guía.

Pero Lov… señor Vargas- se corrigió después de una fría mirada de mi hermano.

-No te preocupes fratello yo puedo guiarlo – todos me miraron sorprendidos incluso el ruso, luego me di cuenta de que eso fue algo estúpido pero no podía dar marcha atrás; ante un incomodo silencio les explique qué… que mejor muestra de confianza que tener como compañero el hermano de la cabeza de la familia, Antonio supo que yo no sabía de qué iba el trato y más tarde me explico a solas.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Feliciano? -me pregunto mi hermano cuando nos marchábamos del lugar.

-Completamente- le dije mientras sonreía, no estaba completamente seguro pero ya no podría retractarme aunque quisiera.

-/-

**Notas finales:** Bueno como vieron, la historia está contada desde diferentes puntos de vista (pov) el del narrador y cada personaje cuando sea necesario, así que es posible que un solo suceso se cuente de diferentes maneras.

Golver, creo que es el nombre de Holanda/países bajos y bueno si es un subordinado de romano XD

¿Qué creen que es el trato que Feli no escuchó? ¿Cómo será su vida con Iván?


	2. cap2 Vivencias

Había pensado en poner el segundo capítulo más rápido pero me fui a disfrutar de las vacaciones y por eso hasta ahora lo traigo. Espero que les guste como se está desarrollando la historia. Gracias a sixi que es la primera en leer este fanfic y me aconseja las cosas que debo arreglar. También gracias a aquellos que leen el fic y comentan y a los que no comentan pero también lo siguen. Mm bueno sin decir nada más aquí el segundo capítulo.

-/-

Antonio le explico a Feliciano que el trato consistía en que La familia Vargas y La familia Branginsky tendrían un paso libre entre sus territorios y así ambos podían negociar tanto en Italia y Rusia sin ningún problema o sin pedir permiso el uno al otro (obviamente con algunas restricciones en ciertos territorios y con ciertas mafias).

Gracias a esto Iván se mudo a Italia junto a su mano derecha Toris. Vivían con Feliciano en una casa en el norte, un poco apartada de la casa principal de la familia Vargas que se encontraba más al sur, era una casa encantadora con la arquitectura italiana del siglo XVIII. Era mucho más sencilla que su casa en Rusia pero era del agrado de Iván.

-Este lugar es lindo, es muy cálido- dijo el ruso mirando el cielo soleado.

-Ve~ este lugar tiene muy buen ambiente y la arquitectura también es muy bella- dijo el italiano sentándose a su lado.

-Y bien ¿podrías hablarme de los tipos con los cuales puedo negociar?- dijo Iván mirando a Feliciano.

-Jm! No lo sé, la verdad no conozco mucho de todo lo que hace mi hermano- dijo Feliciano tocándose el mentón con el dedo índice. Iván lo mira incrédulo, a pesar de que era el hermano del _**Don**_(Jefe de la mafia italiana), no sabía ni donde estaba parado; pero igual sospechaba que era una estrategia.

- Romano's POV-

A pasado un tiempo desde que mi estúpido fratello comenzó a trabajar con Iván Branginsky, no hemos tenido ningún problema a pesar de que él esta traficando en Italia y algunos lugares de España. Lo importante es que recupere su dinero perdido y se marche lo más pronto posible. No quiero tenerlo cerca de mí vigilando todos nuestros movimientos, al menos la mafia asiática no se ha movilizado pero sé que algo están tramando.

-He escuchado rumores sobre un gran concierto en Japón creo que es un telón para algo más oscuro- irrumpió Antonio en mi oficina sin siquiera tocar la puerta a informarme.

-Bastardo hijo de tu puta madre, llama a la puerta antes de entrar- le dije molesto, siempre se lo decía.

-Pero Lovi estamos solos- me dijo meloso.

-No importa que estemos solos y no me llames Lovi ¡Maldita sea!- le dije exasperado por enésima vez.

-Bueno lo importante será investigar esto ¿no crees?- dijo tirándose en **MI** sillón de cuero fino el muy maldito.

-¿Y por qué piensas que es algo malo? En Japón suelen hacer conciertos así, en todo el mundo también hacen estos tipos de conciertos- le dije mirando de nuevo mis papeles.

-Pues es uno muy patrocinado, y es de la cantante virtual más famosa se llama Miku Hatsune, que es muy popular no solo en Japón, sino en muchas partes del mundo. Además uno de sus patrocinadores es Honda- dijo con su estúpida sonrisa.

- ¿Honda? Acaso no es el yakuza aliado de Wang.- le dije tirando los papeles en la mesa

-Escuche que es su hermano bastardo. –me dijo Antonio.

-No me digas bastardo, tú, bastardo.

-Bastardo es un hijo ilegitimo de su madre – me dijo riéndose de mí.

-Ya lo sabía- dije inflando mis mejillas.

Antonio se acostó en el sillón de mi despacho, aunque le dije que no lo hiciera se aprovechó de que estábamos solos, para no hacerme caso. Yo me dispuse a investigar sobre el famoso concierto y así aburrirlo con el silencio, esperaba que se fuera pero al poco tiempo cayó completamente dormido el muy bastado. Así que dejé un poco de lado mi investigación, busqué un manta y se la puse encima. No, no es que estuviera preocupado por él ¡Maldición! Pero si se enfermaba no me servía- después de eso mis mejillas se inflaron y seguí investigando sobre el concierto.

-Feliciano's POV-

A pesar de todos los rumores y miedos, Iván me parecía muy buena persona. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que estoy siendo su guía, no entiendo mucho de los negocios y suele darme miedo si se enfada, pero me di cuenta que él también tiene una parte cálida y amable.

-Ve~Iván ¿Quieres lasaña?- le dije sonriente.

-Mmmm ¿No te cansas de comer da?- me dijo con esa sonrisa que no podía interpretar.

-Hera hera, hera, lo que pasa es que me encanta cocinar y más a las personas que me agradan. –lo dije algo avergonzado. Me quedé allí de pie frente del escritorio, esperando su respuesta. Él me miro algo sorprendido, sonrió y luego dijo: -Que esperas, ve a hacerla- me fui feliz y directamente a cocinar.

**-/-**

-Veee~ la cena esta lista- le dije entrando de nuevo a la oficina que habíamos separado para él, con tres platos de lasaña humeante.

-_Spasivo_ huele delicioso- dijo tomando el tenedor y hundiéndolo en la comida, Toris tomó su plato y fue a comer apartado de nosotros.

-Vee~ ¿Iván estas feliz aquí? Este lugar no se compara como tu lujosa y bella casa, además, vivimos solo nosotros tres ¿No se te hace un gran cambio?

-La verdad me gusta más este lugar, mi casa es grande y lujosa pero es muy fría, además allá no tengo a alguien tan molesto como tú- me dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

Ese comentario me dio cierta tristeza, no sabía que yo era una molestia para él, así que me quede callado y comencé a comer.

-¿Qué pasa, estas mal mmmm_…. schast'ye_? (Felicidad)

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- en verdad no entendía nada de ruso.

-Intente traducir tu nombre en ruso, que significa felicidad.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Pero si estoy siendo muy molesto, puedo cambiar.

- ¿Eso es lo que te tiene mal? Te dije que estoy bien por eso, gracias a ti, tus "molestias" me

des estresan y más cuando las cosas no salen muy bien.

Sentí que mis mejillas se encendieron, seguido de un calor en toda mi cara y tuve que mirar a otro lado. El resto de la cena fue muy silenciosa. Luego de comer Iván se encerró en su oficina y yo fui a lavar los platos, cuando él se encierra en la habitación, no lo vuelvo a ver hasta el otro día, así que lo único que me pongo hacer si es que no tengo destinos y aparte de preparar las comidas del día, es ver la televisión o perder el tiempo.

-Ivan's POV-

No sé qué fue todo eso, ese chico está cambiando un poco mi plan inicial; quería hacer sufrir a los Vargas y pensé que podría aprovecharme de tener bajo mi mando al hermano menor, pero ese tonto lo está arruinando todo. ¿Qué fue todo eso en la cena?, ¿Es importante para mí?, ¿Por qué sentí mi cara acalorada?, ¿Por qué me siento tan feliz mientras estoy aquí? él es en realidad schast'ye, Proklinat'! (Maldición)

Me senté frente el computador y leí la información sobre un concierto, me pareció algo tonto hasta que vi quien era su patrocinador - ¿Honda?, ¿Qué hace un yakuza gastando dinero en eso? Sé que esto no será algo muy bueno, ellos han estado muy quietos últimamente y estoy más que seguro que este será un ataque grande. Salí de mi oficina con un único objetivo.

-Feliciano llama a tu hermano.

–Ve~ ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito hablar con el rápido.

–Está bien ya lo llamaré.

Después de hablar con él me di cuenta que ya había empezado a investigar sobre ese sospechoso concierto pero no sabía cómo infiltrarse, al parecer tenemos que ingresar nosotros mismos como asistentes del concierto.

Esa misma tarde nos reunimos los tres para discutir sobre que haríamos con la mafia de Honda.

-Pero si vamos nosotros nos descubrirán- dije.

-Tenemos que ir con un disfraz- dijo Feli.

-¿Tenemos?, ¿Tú también vas?- le dijo el mayor con cara de susto.

-Ve~ a mí me parece muy interesante, de como un holograma puede hacer un concierto.

-¿Qué está pasando contigo?- le dijo seriamente el mayor.

-No nos desviemos del tema – les dije, ambos italianos me miraron.

-Creo que la idea de mi hermano está bien, me parece lo correcto disfrazarnos, igual es un concierto mundial muchos extranjeros irán.

-/-

De esta manera ambas familias empezaron los preparativos para volar a Japón e investigar que están tramando los asiáticos. Iván llamo algunos de sus hombres de confianza para que fueran de refuerzos, Romano también llevaba algunos refuerzos. Los únicos que entrarían al gran estadio del concierto serian los gemelos italianos y el ruso, los demás esperarían afuera las ordenes que surgieran según las circunstancias.

-/-

Y bien este es el final del segundo capitulo. ¿Esperaban que ese fuera el trato? ¿Cómo les irá en el concierto de miku? Jajaja ¿nadie se esperaba eso cierto?. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo será muy bueno jajaja Feli como siempre se mete en problemas.


	3. cap3 Concierto

Holaaaaa. Si me tarde demasiado lo se –recibe todos los tomatazos para regalárselos a España- en fin aquí esta el tercer capitulo. Como siempre dedicado a mi querida Italia.

Algo que ella me hizo notar es que a veces le "cambio" los nombres a Italia y romano. Bueno es algo que había dicho en el primer capítulo pero no lo había explicado muy bien. Lovino es el nombre de pila, el único que le dice así es Antonio, a veces Italia. A el le gusta que lo llamen por su Alias: Romano. Feliciano es su nombre pila su alias es Veneciano. Romano le dice de ambas maneras (mas Feli que otra cosa) e Iván siempre le dice Feliciano (o _schast'ye_ (Felicidad)).

Mmmm no se si hay algo mas que no expliqué –a veces se pasa de breve- si encuentran algo así me preguntan tal vez lo olvide explicar o es un vacio que debo mejorar.

...

Mucho dialogo ahora el capitulo:

-8 pm Japón-

Todos habían terminado con los preparativos para su viaje a Japón. Iban en vuelos separados para evitar alguna sospecha. Como Italia había dicho, estaban disfrazados. Feliciano tenía un traje café oscuro, lentes de contacto vino tinto y una peluca café oscuro. Lovino tenía un traje parecido al de Feli pero de color rojo oscuro y una peluca de cabello rubio. No se sabe cómo, pero ambas pelucas tenían el mismo riso de sus dueños.

Iván se encontraba en otro vuelo, su vestimenta era oscura, color negro y rojo, su cabello era de color castaño muy oscuro casi nero, no tenía lentes de contacto pero si lentes de sol, así escondía sus ojos violetas. Toris, Antonio y los otros volaban repartidos en ambos vuelos sin disfraz no era muy necesario esconderlos.

Cuando el avión aterrizo los tres fueron directamente a la arena del concierto, pues llegaron a la hora en punto de la apertura.

-Ve~ hay mucha gente, si nos separamos podríamos perdernos- Dijo Feliciano.

-¿Feliciano estas seguro que estas pelucas y trajes harán que no nos reconozcan?- Decía el ahora rubio hermano mayor.

-Claro, así podremos entrar al concierto sin problemas- Dijo con usa sonrisa que se vio espantosamente macabra por el disfraz que tenía.

-No nos desviemos del objetivo, no venimos a escuchar eso ¿Da? – Dijo el ruso señalando un poster de Miku- Recuerden el plan; primero entramos nosotros Antonio y Toris están en los alrededores con los hombres que trajimos. Nuestro deber es averiguar que están tramando los asiáticos en nuestra contra y detenerlos.

-Sí,sí, estaremos alerta- Dijo Romano entrando con pesadez al lugar.

El concierto llevaba media hora de haber comenzado; a Feliciano le pareció curiosa la cantante y como se desenvolvía en el escenario pero a la terceracanción le aburrió la voz chillona de la "chica". Romano e Iván no le prestaban atención a la cantante, ellos miraban a todos lados pero entre los asistentes era difícil no confundir a todos (Para ellos todos eran iguales y raros)así que se enfocaron en el staff pero nadie parecía alguien involucrado en malos negocios.

-Ve~ quiero ir al baño- Dijo el Italiano saltando graciosamente.

-No seas tonto fratello, no hay tiempo para eso- Le regaño Romano buscando pistas de algúnextraño.

-Pero en realidad necesito ir- Dijo el italiano cruzando las piernas y comienza a sudar.

-Pareces un niño¡Bastardo!- bufo Romano.

-No le veo problema a eso- Dijo el Ruso –Si quieres te acompaño al baño y así no te pasa nada – Termino de hablar con una sonrisa.

-¡Che pale! (Esto apesta)¿Quémás da?Vamos los tres. Igual podemos mirar por el camino que encontramos.

Los tres salieron de la sala del concierto y se dirigieron al baño mirando a quienes había en el camino. Solo vieron a algunos chicos con raros atuendos comprando juguetes y poster de los "cantantes",otros estaban comiendo,y por último vieron algunos chicos que estaban bailando en los pasillos, tambiénhabía más gente por ahí caminando. Feliciano estaba caminado más rápido que su hermano e Iván porque quería llegar rápidamente al baño, tanto que en cierto momento ambos lo perdieron de vista.

-Ese bastardo ¿Dónde estará?- Dijo Romano buscando con la mirada al menor.

-Al parecer tenía muchas ganas en verdad- Dijo el ruso, quien también dejo de buscar a los yakuzas para localizar al italiano.

En ese instante Romano fijo su vista en una de las salidas de emergencia, le pareció extraño que hubiese más guardias protegiendo esta entrada que otras.

-Mira esta puerta- le dijo romano codeando al ruso- no parece una simple salida de emergencia está muy custodiada.

-¿Deberíamos ir a investigar?- Preguntó el ruso con una media sonrisa, aunque parecía más una afirmación por la forma que lo dijo.

-Le diré a Antonio que esté alerta.

-/-

Ya había pasado un rato en el que Feliciano entro al baño y salió, pero aún no encontraba ni a su hermano ni a Iván; se sentía algo desorientado, dado que el lugar era grande y el estaba solo.

-Ve~ que miedo ¿Dónde están?¿Por quéme tuve que separar de ellos?- Se dijo asi mismo llorando.

Se dirigió a la entrada principal a ver si lo esperaban allí y escuchó a dos personas del staff hablando muy seriamente.

-Dos pequeñas ratas han entrado a la guarida, ahora deben enfrentarse al samurái y al dragón.

Italia les miro interesado, pero en realidad le prestó poca atención al comentario ya que no entendía mucho del idioma y pensó que había entendido mal.

-¿Dónde estarán?Creo que volveré al tumulto, aunque es menos posible que los encuentre allá- Dijo refiriéndose a volver al concierto. Ignorando todo lo que les pudo haber ocurrido, se adentró de nuevo entre la gente para disfrutar de los bailes y las canciones, sin disfrutar exactamente la voz de la cantante virtual.

-/-

-Romano'spov-

Iván se acerco a la puerta y noqueo a los guardias, yo le segui y le ayude aunque no tuve que hacer demasiado, al entrar por la puerta me golpearon en la cabeza y caí inconsciente.

Me desperté y me di cuenta que estaba atado de manos y a mi había un chico que reconocía de la mafia asiática.

-¡MALDICIÓN! CHE CAZO, SON UNOS MALDITOS-Le grité una larga lista de insultos interminables a un asiático de rostro serio y callado.

-Jm, hicieron un buen trabajo,ahorrándonos su búsqueda- Dijo una voz femenina que provenía de una chica con una flor rosa en la cabeza, la cual estaba al lado de un extraño y largo rizo, muy diferente al mío.

-Sabíamos que con este concierto llamaríamos su atención– Dijo un chico japonés de cabello oscuro y los ojos negros.-Cayeron directo en la trampa.

-No nos arruinaran nuestros planes- Quien dijo esto era un chico chino de apariencia joven y algo femenina, de cabello largoy ojos dorados.

-Jm ustedes no podrán contra nosotros- Les Grité desesperado, intentando soltarme de las cuerdas amarradas fuertemente en mis muñecas pero me fue imposible, se notaba que esos bastados sabían de nudos.

-¿Te comieron la lengua Branginsky'?-Le dijo el chino al ruso.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo glupyy (Estúpido)

-Eres un Gāisǐ de (Maldito)- le respondió el chino, parecía que ya se conocían.

-¿De qué te quejas?- Preguntó Ivá entendí por qué preguntó eso, pero él prosiguió con una terrorífica sonrisa. -Ese idioma tuyo, parece que siempre estuvieras quejándote.

El chino lo miro con odio en sus ojos, pero aun así el ruso no dejo de sonreír como un niñ recordaba que él era tan tenebroso, no sé cómo hizo mi hermano para vivir con este tipo todo este tiempo.

El chino enloqueció, comenzó a gritar algo en su idioma, el resto de los asiáticos que habían allí nos ataron con más cuerdas y luego nos bajaron al sótano tirándonos como si fuéramos animales. –Maldita sea, ahora no puedo comunicarme con Antonio y ni tú con Toris -un silencio nos rodeó pero yo lo quebré. -Y ahora… ¿Cómo saldremos de esta?

-Déjame pensar, glupyy- El aura negra que despedíaIván, hizo que me quedara callado,estaba pensando en una manera de salir de aquí. Sin Antonio a mi lado, me era más difícil pelear; además estaba preocupado por Feliciano.

-_**"Mi estúpido hermano, espero que no se metra en problemas como nosotros"**_– Luego de pensar eso no supe más nada, mis ojos se cerraron y caí en un profundo sueño,debido al cansancio y el dolor de los golpes.

-/-

El concierto había terminado y Feliciano no pudo encontrar a sus acompañantes, ahora estaba enfadado y asustado porque lo habían dejado solo en un país que no conocía y peor aún,en medio de una misión con la mafia.

-Es posible que se fueran donde Antonio y Toris- Con este pensamiento Feliciano estaba saliendo del estadio principal, pero antes de cruzar la puerta unos guardas de seguridad lo detuvieron.

-Eres sospechoso, nos han informado de que alguien con ese rulo estaba tratando de hacer un acto terrorista.

-Ve~ yo no soy ¿Cómo pueden decir que soy yo, con tan poca información?

-Son nuestras órdenes, escuchamos que la mafia quiere entrar drogas a este sagrado país.

-Estas equivocado, yo solo quería escuchar a… a Miku- Les dijo Feliciano asustado a los guardias.

En ese momento la chica de la flor rosa apareció, vestida con el uniforme de la policía y les dijo que estaba confirmado que el era de la mafia y que debían llevárselo. Un chico callado que llego con ella y otro con un extraño rulo en la frente (Al parecer todos tienen rulos raros O.o) de apariencia hiperactiva tomaron a Feliciano de los brazos y se lo llevaron.

-/-

Bueno otra cosa que también me comento Sixi (mi editora) es que Romano se ve muy dócil. Hay motivos para ello el es como un perro pequeño –ladra mucho y no muerde XD- la verdad es que en estos capítulos lo he hecho muy independiente de Antonio, además esta preocupado por su hermano y de todas maneras desconfía de Iván son muchas cosas para el. Más adelante los verán en acción o si.

Bueno como siempre sus preguntas del final de capitulo ¿lograran salir del sótano?¿cómo se dieron cuenta de ellos si llevaban disfraces?¿porque los asiáticos odian a Iván?


End file.
